cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Hu
Kelly Hu (1968 - ) Miss Teen USA of 1985 Film Deaths *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989)'' [Eva Watanabe]: Strangled by Jason (Kane Hodder) on a dance floor on the boat. (Thanks to Wen and Germboygel) *''No Way Back'' (1995) [Seiko Kobayashi]: Falls to her death (landing on a van) from a window when she backs away from Russell Crowe after he enters the apartment (her body is later seen when she drops a grenade, causing an explosion). (Thanks to Ric) *''Cradle 2 The Grave (2003)'' [Sona]: Shot in the stomach when her own machine-gun goes off at the end of a martial-arts fight with Gabrielle Union in the bad guys' headquarters. *''X2 (2003)'' [Yuriko 'Lady Deathstrike' Oyama]: Injected with a large amount of the liquid metal Adamantium (which immediately solidifies inside her body) at the end of a fight with Hugh Jackman in Brian Cox's secret headquarters (with her body falling back into a flooded tank). (Thanks to Michelle, Wen and Germboygel) *''Farm House'' (2008) [Lilith]: Stabbed in the head with a meat thermometer by William Lee Scott during a struggle in a kitchen; she is later revealed to be a demon and she did not actually die. (Thanks to Prytron) *'[[Stiletto (2008)|''Stiletto (2008)]]' [''Detective Hanover]: Shot in the back of the head (leaving a gruesome exit wound in her face) by a thug while she's talking to Paul Sloan in the street. *''Age of Tomorrow (2014)'' [Dr. Gordon]: Face explodes after an alien locks her in a cell and activates a device that launches some sort of sonic attack on her. *''Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)'' [Shen]: Sawed in half by Phil Morris after he goes insane. TV Deaths *''Nash Bridges: Hot Prowler'' (1998) [Inspector Michelle Chan]: Strangled (off-screen) by Kirk Fox in her apartment; her body is shown afterwards when Don Johnson discovers her. (Thanks to Tony) *''Boomtown: The Love of Money (2003)'' [Rachel Durrell]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Rebecca De Mornay while Kelly and Rebecca are fleeing from police in a tunnel; her body is shown afterwards when Vanessa L. Williams regains consciousness and discovers her. (Thanks to BK and R.) *''NCIS: Endgame (2009)'' [Lee Wuan Kai]: Shot in her chest by Paula Newsome while Kelly is holding a gun on Rocky Carroll. (Thanks to Cody) *''The Vampire Diaries: Blood Brothers'' (2010)The Vampire Diaries (2009 series)[Pearl]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden arrow by David Anders. Her body is shown again afterwards when her daughter (Malese Jow) discovers her. (Thanks to Pez, Cody, and Alex) *''Hawaii Five-O: Oia'i'o (2011)'' [Laura Hills]: Killed in an explosion when she starts her car and detonates a bomb placed by Mark Dacascos. (Thanks to NZ) Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (2004)'' [Visas Marr]: Executed by the player character following Kelly's attempt on their life, but only if the player decides not to spare and recruit her instead. Late in the game, Kelly can also be talked into killing herself in order to help weaken Darth Nihilus during the final battle. Gallery Kelly Hu - Friday The 13th Jason Takes Manhattan Kellyhu.jpg|Kelly Hu in Cradle 2 the Grave kellyhunowayback.png|Kelly Hu in No Way Back kellyhuncis.png|Kelly Hu in NCIS: Endgame Friday8evadeath2.jpg|Kelly Hu in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Kelly Hu Vamp.JPG|Kelly Hu's death in The Vampire Diaries: Blood Brothers Kelly Hu_Stilletto_Short.gif|Kelly Hu shot from behind in Stiletto kellyhuboomtown.png|Kelly Hu in Boomtown: The Love of Money Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Chinese actors and actresses Category:Chinese-American actors and actresses Category:1968 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Videos Category:Models Category:Voice Actors Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Athletes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:DC Stars Category:Hawaiian Actors and Actresses Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:The 100 Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Asian actors and actresses Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily strangulation Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by meat thermometer Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by face explosion Category:Death scenes by saw Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Dead Space Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice Category:Sleeping Dogs Cast Members